Can he be trusted?
by Lokiwriters
Summary: A story about trust, between family and friends. What happens when Jane is kidnapped by Thor?
1. Chapter 1

Hi readers/people or from whatever planet you come from.

This chapter is really short, but this is ONLY the prologue, so more is to be expected.

We have the usual stuff to tell you: the most importand, also for you: THANK YOU FOR READING THIS! We love readers and reviewers, so please do. (For the ones who noticed the 'we', yes, this is a story written by two girls...)

Second, we, unfortunately enough, we do not own Thor or the actors, it is all just playing with the story.

Third: we do not have an English beta, so every mistake is ours, or mostly just one person...

Fourth: This story starts were Thor 2 ends. So there may be some spoilers, we try not to, but we will not garuantee there will be no spoiler in here... We will start a few days or weeks after Thor's talk with Odin at the ending of Thor 2.

Fifth: on with the story! :) Please enjoy and review... please? :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Thor left the palace and went over the brigde to the Bifrost and left Asgard for Earth. Once he was at Earth he went inside the apartment where Jane lived. He walked into the small kitchen and saw Darcy, Ian and his Jane.  
"Thor," Jane said softly. "You came back." Darcy leaned over to her boyfriend "and this time in less than two years," Thor nodded to Jane. "For you."  
"For me? Not to save the world? Not to save the universe? Not to leave again?" Jane practically jelled, throwing a cup of cereal and milk to Thor, He only moved his hand a little, which made the cup hit the wall on his right.  
"Go away Thor. Please." Jane said. Thor didn't move a muscle. His face didn't show any sign he heard that comment. "Jane, please come with me." Darcy stood and moved to Thor. "Listen to her. She doesn't want to see you. Go back to your own world." She said firmly, poking Thor in the chest. Thor didn't even look at the small woman. "Jane, you need to come with me, now." He insitantly repeated. "I am not coming with you! Can't you see it? Because you wanted to save me so bad, Loki died. Haven't you seen the news? Hundreds of people died here. ALL because of you!" Jane yelled. Thor finally moved to Jane, who backed away until her back hit the wall. Darcy pulled at Thor's red cape, "Thor! Stop!"

Thor didn't stop. He grabbed Jane's hand and pulled her close. Darcy knew it was her last chance, she launched herself at Thor but fell to the floor as Thor and Jane dissapeared. "Jane?"

* * *

please review if you liked... We really enjoy the comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**hi again!**

**Lots of thanks to every one who is reading. Because we have some kind of life, we cannot update everyday, but we try weekly or faster :)**

**to 'Thane lover': this story picks up where Thor 2 ended, and I am pretty sure Thor and Jane were in love then, so they will be now. This story will not focus only on them, I usual fail when it comes to romances or romance stories, so sorry.**

**BTW, we have not really read other Thor/Avengers stories, so we have not copied anything if you might think so...**

**disclaimer: we do not own Thor or Avengers or any of the charcters.**  
**please enjoy and let us know what you think! :)**

* * *

chapter 2

"Thor, I need you to tell me where we are going. Right now!" Jane was still cross with Thor for just taking her with him, while her friends and team were helplessly standing there, not knowing what to do. She was also very glad he came back for her, but didn't want him to know yet. First she needed to get the fury out of her for him leaving her again, and practically kidnapping her.  
"You will see soon enough, Jane." Thor answered. "You must know that you're not safe on Earth anymore, nor in Asgard."  
"I didn't know that, Why am I not? I thought this Aether-thing was out of me. Why for Pete's sake is somebody after me again?"  
"Malekith did, but some creatures are still keeping an eye on you."  
"Well, where will I be safe then? And, how can they even see me?"  
"I can't tell you, you'll see soon enough. As an answer to your second question, you know Heimdall right?" When Jane nodded he continued. "There are more creatures like him, with his sight. They can easily follow a fragile human." Thor didn't look at Jane, he was too focused on his own work to see her confused expression: something was not right.

* * *

Thor marched around in his room in the palace. What was he going to do? If he commited to Jane, he would see her die in only a 'few' years. Then he would have to spend the rest of his life alone. What about kids? Most human females died when they carried a God's child, they couldn't handle the child's power.  
If he commited to Jane his father wouldn't approve and he would never come back to Asgard. Maybe he should settle for someone else, like Sif.  
There was a knock on the door, disturbing his thoughts. The door opened. "Heimdall?" Thor asked. "What is it?" "I can't see Jane anymore. She disappeared again." He said with a blank face, already knwing what the reaction was going to be.

"What, that can't be! Who took her then?" Thor was freaking out. Someone took his Jane away. Was is because she got herself in trouble again? Did someone actually kidnap her? How was she now? Was she still alive? How was this possible? But the most inportant part: where is she now?

Heimdall shrugged. "I don't know, I'll send you a message when I find her again"  
"I am not going to sit here and wait until we have found her" Thor jumped up and called Mjolnir to his hand, getting ready for some serious action. He would go back to Earth, hear those other humans -Darcy, Eric and Ian- out and then he would- Heimdall put his hand on Thor's chest, "wait a minute prince," he said softly. "Why?" "If you rush too much, things are going to get worse." The gatekeeper said wisely. Thor was about to teach this loyal man a piece when Heimdall whispered: "That's impossible"  
They waited for a while, but nothing much happened. Thor was about to leave, when Heimdall's expression on his face suddenly changed.  
"What?" Thor almost yelled out in frustration, not being able to see anything in the sky where Heimdall was staring. "HEIMDALL, WHERE IS JANE?" Thor now screamed. "Jothumheim." Was the blunt answer. The almighty prince froze. "No, there must be some kind of fault. " Thor said staring at Heimdall, since he couldn't see anything out of the sky. "How has she ever gotten there?" Thor asked Heimdall, who just kept on staring at the sky and was no help anymore.

* * *

"I'll leave you here Jane, it's the safest place for you to be right now."Thor had carried her all the way and now lay her down on some sort of bed. "Where are you going Thor? Why am I safer here than in Asgard? Why can't you just stay here?" she blurted out. Thor looked at her for a moment, then bend over to whisper in her ear: "trust me."

Jane had never been so cold before and this place didn't feel safe at all. Thor walked out of the room and closed the door. That gave her the oppurtunity to look around her and take in her surroundings: most of the room was an icy blue colour, it looked like the walls were ice. Was she in an iglo? She had made a few in her youth, but they always failed, they collapsed when she tried to climb in, so she never really experienced how the inside of an iglo looked like.

She trusted Thor, so she didn't complain about the place, there was no one to complain to anyways, but feeling safe was the last thing she could do. Where did he go again? Did he even mention it?-No he did not. Why didn't he? God, Thor never left her with so many questions. He always took his time to explain everything. She started feeling less and less comfortable, all alone in this strange cold place, she didn't even know the name of. She wondered what it would be like if Thor were here, but even that made her feel more alone. He had been acting strangely since he took her with him, she couldn't think of any logical explanation for it. Was he still in a row from practically having lost his mom and had even losing his brother made him feel sad? She tried sleeping for a while, but that didn't work. She got up, walked around a little, and eventually lay down again.

She must have fallen asleep, because when Jane woke up there was some creature sitting next to her. It took her a while to realise that this creature was Thor, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Avengers spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: just playing :) we own nothing.. (too bad)  
please review! We love them. and please enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Thor sent Heimdall back to the bifrost and felt the raging anger going through his body.  
'how did she get there?' was the fisrt question his mind could formulate in a short haze of clear thinking. However, his anger took over quickly, he called Mjolnir to his hand and marched out of his room, the doors flying over by his power and the power going through Mjolnir.

Thor came running into the Frandal's room, "Frandal" He yelled, "Laufey has kidnapped Jane."  
Frandal didn't really know how to react to this. "What do you want me to do then?"  
"Get your armour, we are going to fight the Frost Giants."  
"Okay, but have you made a sensible plan yet or do you expect everything to go fine, just like the last time we attacked them?" Frandall made no gesture to grab any of his weapons or get his armour on, he just stood there like he was perplexed the prince wanted to fight, again.  
"Nobody died the last time, so I expect it will go the same way now! Help me find Volstagg and Hogun." Frandall had finally moved and went to put on his shiny armour.

It was actually not that hard to find Volstagg, he was in the dining hall, as always. Thor walked into the hall with hurried steps and noticed Volstagg at one of the tables, which was loaded with all kinds of food. The beardy man put some food in his mouth, while talking to Hogun, who was standing across Volstagg, sharpening his knife while talking about some training they had a few days ago. Volstagg didn't seem to follow the conversation and was more busy eating his sixth meal that day.

"We're going to attack the Frost Giants!" Thor explained his plan a second time after running into the dining hall.  
"But how, and why" Volstagg asked, immediately stuffing some more food in his mouth after asking his question.  
Thor shortly wondered if Volstagg actually realised what he was eating, but ignored that thought to explain his plan of attack.  
"Laufey had kidnapped Jane, that means war. Whoever puts a finger on Jane will regret it."  
"That sounds fair, but how are you planning to fight them?" This time it was Hogun.  
"You must go to my father and ask him for his best men. We'll put an army together and go to Jothumheim for a surprise attack." Thor said with a harsh look on his face.  
"Alright Thor, but what are you going to do now?" Hogun asked.  
"I'll go to Sif and convince her to come with us."he said, like it was that simple.

The mighty God walked through the hall to another wing of the palace. Without knocking he threw open the doors and went inside, the doors slamming shut behind him.  
"Lady Sif! Get your weapons! We are going to Jothumheim!" Thor yelled.  
"Thor!" Sif yelled back, "why do you want to fight again? Can you at least knock next time you decide to run into my room?" She came out of the bedroom, wearing a simple evening dress.  
"Jane is in Jothumheim." Thor said bluntly, staring at Sif's dress. Sif turned around and walked back to her bedroom, "Thor, that mortal of yours is going to kill you someday." She turned to look at Thor, who looked like he was going to explode from anger but he was thankfully unterrupted by a third voice.  
"Who could ever kill the God of War?"  
"Really Loki? Is it some kind of party in my room? Why does everyone keeps walking in without asking?" Loki ignored Sif and turned to Thor: "How did she get there?"  
"I do not know that Loki. What do you think about Laufey kidnapping her to get to us?" Thor said, apparently he couldn't control all the sarcasm in his voice. "Do you know?"  
The younger God shook his head, "ofcourse not. But seeing you already knew, you do not need to hear the news from me." Loki almost turned to leave the room when a strong hand grabbed his collar. 'oh dear,' his mind said.  
"Loki, what do you know?"  
"I indeed think Laufey wants to get to you so he takes your beloved lady. As long as you do not react, Laufey will keep trying, and Jane will be safe. You won't even need your army."  
"No Loki. The Frost Giants need to be punished for their deeds." Thor said, his voice turning dangerous.  
"Thor," he started, still figuring out how he could convince his brother without losing his own head for saying. "Let this be, one life does not need to end in a war. And the last thing we want is war."  
"That does not matter. We can fight, we can win the war. You know that. They are poking the bear and wait for war. Now it is time we grab them and teach them a lesson. Taking Jane was the last poke."  
"Well…"  
"What!"  
"Nothing, really nothing but…"  
"Loki, tell me now!" Thor practically yelled. Sif rolled her eyes, she wanted to see how Thor was going to throw Loki across the room, but maybe he was going a few steps too far.  
"Thor, calm down." She said, putting her hand on Thor's chest-armour.  
"Not until Loki tells me what he knows." Thor slapped Sif's hand away and grabbed Loki's collar again, this time lifting him off the ground.  
"Tell… me."  
"I thought, maybe the Frost Giants didn't kidnap her, I mean, such a monster would be quite obvious in a normal town like that one where Jane lives."  
"You are saying?" Thor lowered his younger brother to the ground. Loki did his collar right, "maybe someone brought her to them." He said smirking. Because he thinks he is so smart Thor thought.  
"A traitor? Who?"  
"I do not think I can help you with that." Still smirking.  
"Then find out who did! I'm not going to sent my army back, until Jane is safe and well in my arms."  
"You might regret attacking or maybe killing Laufey. You know the consequenses." This made Thor angrier, if that was even possible. Did Loki know who took Jane, if he did, I am going to get that name out of him he thought by himself, garbbing Loki for the third time and lifting him up like he weighted nothing. He looked his brother intimidating into the eyes when he realised Loki could use his decencant against him in the coming battle.  
"Loki, go. I cannot stand you anymore. You moron." Loki left the room when Thor yelled: "And find me that traitor!"

* * *

Jane blinked a few times and recognised Thor's red cape.  
"Thor?" He smile softly. Her usual mood waking up was calm, and now changed to anger.  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE? BRING ME BACK!" she yelled, juming up and hitting her fist against Thor's armour. Thor put his hand on Jane's shoulder, and smiled because she was holding her fist and she knew she had hurt herself more than she intented to hurt him. He took Jane's hand and pressed a soft kiss on it. "Better?" Jane pulled back her hand and hissed soflty of it's sensibility.  
"No, this-" she pointed with her good hand to her hurt one, "doesn't matter, you owe me an explaination before I go back to Earth."

"That is why I am here, Jane. You cannot go back, not yet. You will go back to Midgard, but it isn't safe there for you."  
Jane looked at Thor in confusion, she was too much in love with him to be angy. She wasn't happy, but somewhere in the middle: confused.  
"Do you remember when Eric Selvig was kidnapped?" Jane nodded.  
"It is just like that time. Something bad is happening, there are creatures wanting to have power, and now use others to get it." Thor said softly, taking Jane's head in his hands and kissing the top of her head.  
"Now I have informed you, and I need to help Asgard. Stay here, please, do it for me."

* * *

Loki was walking through the corridors of the palace. Oh, he had to stop that stupid brother of his. Why did he always needed to be so annoying and stubborn when it came to that mortal? He wasn't denying Sif was right by saying: "that mortal of yours is going to kill you someday." She was. She was too vunerable, and was a great way to blackmail the 'Almight Thor'. And that 'Almighty Thor' was falling for it. They'd all be off better when that human was dead. Maybe that was what he was suppost to do, but Laufey wasn't going to let him in that easy 'hi, yes I am here to take that human. Yes, I promise I will kill het on my way out' oh it already sounded so stupid. He had to talk to Laufey, he had his advantages, and he needed to use them.


End file.
